tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Project 4-12
Project 4-12 is the earliest and most long-lived creation of Mixmaster. He was created by in 1973 and was bred for combat in Vietnam, specifically designed to hunt down the Vietcong in the jungles of Hochi Provence in a nocturnal environment and clear out tunnels. The lab he was created in was closed thanks to Proudfoot's shady dealings and Cletus Poffenberger, his creator, couldn't bare to let the young animal die before it had a chance to live stole him away from the secret Proudfoot Corporation building in Perfection, Nevada before it was destroyed and instead was taken on the run with it from both the corporation and the government. He became the companion and friend of Cletus and for the most part 4-12 was a faithful companion but due to aggressiveness of the animals he was made up of he was prone to violent mood swings which Cletus was able to control with a special cactus bud called Blue-Diamond Chola Cactus as these kept him docile. Unfortunately, the cactus became rarer each year until finally 4-12 got away from Cletus and went on a rampage through the valley before being put down by the denizens of Perfection in self defense. ''Project 4-12 (episode) 4-12 was a hybrid of a rhino, wolverine and switchback spider that was raised by Cletus Poffenberger far outside of Perfection. He escaped when Cletus told him there wasn't anymore Blue-Diamond Chola Cactus Flowers. He went into the town mutilating Harlowe's horse and a biker. Near the end Rosalita, Nancy and Jodi drove off, leaving Burt, Harlow, Tyler and Cletus to make a flamethrower, which they used to kill 4-12. Cletus buried him a few feet away from Nancy's house with a plank of wood that said, "Project Four-Twelve. 1973-2003. Best Pal Ever." 4-12 has the distinction of being the only intentional Mixmaster creation to appear in the series that had not mutated beyond it's original form. Physiology He is resistant to small-arms fire. While it was of indeterminate sex however Cletus called the creature a '''He', therefore it is generally assumed that the creature is male. It is designed to emit a chemical that smells like a mixture of skunk entrails, panther urine and cougar excrement used to nauseate the enemy, it also makes him inedible to any Graboid as El Blanco found out, vomiting 4-12 out alive and well. His sight strangely resembles a sniper scope sight which allows him the use of x-ray vision (Cletus admitted he stole this idea from Superman). Due to his genetic makeup he was naturally aggressive though Cletus kept him calm through regular snacks of Blue-Diamond Chola Cactus Flowers, this became more rare every year. He is about six feet long and about three feet tall at the shoulder. He had numerous other DNA traits bonded to him including silicon bacterial DNA to toughen his hide. Abilities As gentic creature mix with few diffrent species of animals this creature proven to be leathle weapon. Speed and Agility: 4-12 is a fast agile hunter, he is able to run at high speeds able to pounce on a horse but it is not able to outrun a car. He able to make quick turns from its short tail for great counter balance. Strength and Combat: Its strength has proven to knock down a door that was covered by his owner to hold 4-12 down but in short time it was able to brake it down. With rhino DNA in the 4-12 has charging body to ram through objects proven to be quite powerful to brake through a small shop made out of wood but proven for metal fence take bit more pressure of attacks to take it down. As it's for combat mostly shown to use its horn to impaled it's enemies. Keenest of Sight: 4-12 has vision that is similarly of a sniper scope to lock on prey as proven to do well on target like the wild boar. It has x-ray vision as idea from Superman to add in 4-12 Gentic DNA. It was given the ability of night vision as well as it was designed for nocturnal environment and clear out tunnels though the ability wasn't shown but it seems likey as it was made to take down enemies from dark areas for the Vietnam its possible from the DNA of Wolverine. Endurance and Stamina: '''This creature has proven to have high level of stamina that is able to run long distance for long period of time as proven to not be exhausted for hunting or taking out enemies. It was even shown to have good body for endurance possible of the rhino for tough hide as able to take a jaw strength from El Blanco but even upchuck as well to quickly to get back up. Even bullets didn't seem to faze the creature munch as it didn't seem to shown any sign of trauma of pain. '''Hunting: It uses its horn to kill its prey. Its hunting tactics seem to point out that in a natural environment the creature will sweep through its territory in a grid like pattern south to north, north to south. It's main hunting style is to chasing the prey as it did with a wild boar and a horse. Defense Mechanism: It is designed to emit a chemical that smells like a mixture of skunk entrails, panther urine and cougar excrement used to nauseate the enemy, it also makes him inedible to any Graboid as El Blanco found out, vomiting 4-12 out alive and well. Intelligence: It has a great intellect that is smart tactical mind able come up with a strategy in just a few minutes. It also possible belive it could understand human language as his owner was being resaonable with 4-12 few times but its personality of aggressive from the wolverine DNA was too much for the creature to listen. Appearances *''Tremors: The Series'' **''Project 4-12'' Category:Creatures Category:Mixmaster Category:Deceased Characters